Usuario discusión:Alvarodarkray
Felicidades Felicidades por tu merecido puesto de administrador! Al fin lo conseguiste recuperar (ya te ha costado). Soy Polo, que no estoy conectado desde mi cuenta. que a pasado por que se an borrado mis mensajes,tu serias mi mejor amigo. Liga Hola, Álvaro, soy Polo. Sé que no estoy muy activo últimamente, pero es que estoy con los exámenes. Tengo la intención de empezar a editar de nuevo en cuanto me den las vacaciones, el día 14. Hoy quería comentarte una idea que se me ha ocurrido. Podríamos crear una liga que durase todo el año, con jornadas, temporadas, fichajes, etc. He pensado para participar en ella en los users que estemos seguros de que no la dejarán, éstos son: Isma, MK, tú y yo. Además, creo que también podrían participar Santiaguki y Eduard345, que a pesar de no estar muy activos, sé que no la dejarán (los conozco personalmente y hablo con ellos todos los días). Dicho ésto, espero tú respuesta. A los demás ya les pregunté y les pareció bien la idea. [BB]El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 14:12 4 jun 2011 (UTC) Ok, me parece bien. Deberíamos empezar en el mes de Julio y acabar a finales de Agosto (y también podríamos coger la última semana de Junio y la primera de Septiembre, que son de vacaciones). Deberíamos ir discutiendo el sistema de puntos, la formación de los equipos, los fichajes, etc. [BB]El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 14:13 5 jun 2011 (UTC) Disculpas... Eh Álvaro: Lamento estar estas últimas semanas (o quizá meses D:) inactivo. Algo extraño pasó con mi DNS que no leía las páginas de las wikias correctamente y por lo tanto no podía entrara ninguna. Ahora, magicamente, se arregló y pude entrar, o por lo menos en estos momentos. Espero que permanezca como está, de lo contrario ya conoces el por qué de mi inactividad. Como sea, continuaré editándo como acostumbraba. Un humilde saludo... --XxenonishoxX----Conoce nuestra vida... 03:14 6 jun 2011 (UTC) -Mi propósito era comunicarte que no soy de esas personas que se van sin avisar. Además de que dije que yo núnca estaría 100% inactivo. Era sólo para que no te maquinaras una mala opinión de mí. Por cierto, muchas felicidades con tu nuevo puesto de administrador. Realmente lo mereces. Debieron dartelo desde antes. En fin, creo que tomaré en cuenta el torneo de Polo. Un saludo... Liga Hola, Álvaro, soy Polo. En teoría la Liga empieza hoy, así que deberíamos poner las plantillas de los equipos ya. Saludos. [BB]El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 13:37 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Me parece bien. Pero lo primero es hacer el calendario. [BB]El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 16:44 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Zeledi me dijo que le gustaría participar, pero que no tenía el B&W, así que no podía. Pregúntaselo de todas formas, pero a mí me dijo que no podía. [BB]El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 20:10 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Resultado Ya luché contra Santi, gané 2-0. [BB]El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 14:33 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Hemos usado pokémon de todas las generaciones. Ha sido doble. [BB]El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 14:52 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Te paso su messenger: juno99@hotmail.es Por cierto, dame el tuyo. Le avisaré de que acepte la invitación. [BB]El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 14:58 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola Son las 10:34 pm en mi país. ¿Aún estoy a tiempo para inscribirme a su liga? Saludos. --'Paco.' 'Discusión.' ' 01:37 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Liga Gané a MK 4-0 en el combate, ya lo he apuntado en el calendario de la Liga PKMN [[Clan Bone Breakers|'BB']] [[User:DarkRayoX|'DarkRayoX']] '-' [[User talk:DarkRayoX|'¿Alguna duda?']] '-' [[¡Aventuras en Pokoloseum!|'Mi novela']] link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHg5SJYRHA0&feature=related 09:40 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Desafortunadamente, es cierto D: --' Maestro del sigilo Sly Cooper Cibermensajes El BloG ¡Leer esto! Cibertorneo En Ratchet & Clank Wiki ' 09:47 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Trofeo pichichi He pensado que podríamos hacer un trofeo pichichi, yo recuerdo a cuántos ganó cada uno de mis pokémon contra los de Santi, y al acabar la liga, una votación al mejor lead. [BB]El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 10:48 27 jun 2011 (UTC) WTF? ¿Cómo es que hay que usar más de 3 pokémon de 5ª generación en cada combate? Es absurdo, además, no se votó para ver si los users implicados estaban a favor. Si esa norma sigue en pie, tendré que cambiar todo mi equipo, de hecho, sólo uso 2 de 5ª generación en individual y 1 en dobles. De verdad que es una norma absurda, y creo que los demás estarán de acuerdo en que se quite. [BB]El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 15:57 27 jun 2011 (UTC) MK, Isma, Santi y yo estamos en contra de esa norma, ya me lo han confirmado. [BB]El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 20:31 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Combate ¿Cuándo te vendría a ti bien hacerlo? A mi me vendría genial el 29 de Julio a lo que en tu país serían las 5:00 PM.¿Tienes Skype o MSN para comunicarnos? --'Paco.' 'Discusión.' ' 03:00 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Pero... ¿Te refieres a dos en cada combate o a dos en total? Es que en dobles sólo uso uno, y creo que Santi también. [BB]El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 12:10 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Al menos, cámbialo a 1, pero es que cada cual debería poder usar los pokémon que quisiera. [BB]El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 12:22 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Pues si no quitas esa norma, lo más probable es que no haya campeonato, porque nos negaremos a combatir con esa restricción. Yo no puedo meter a uno más en dobles, no encaja, simplemente. Me niego a combatir usando más de uno en dobles. [BB]El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 14:00 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Restringir el uso de Pokémon de cualquier generación exceptuando la quinta hace el juego mucho más estratégico, pero a la vez, mucho más obvio, porqué de ser así, verás que todos llevaremos a Darmanitans, Ferrothorns, Terrakions, Chandelures, Volcaronas y puede que se vea a algún Conkeldurr, pero nada más (Bueno, yo y Alán usaremos a Lilligant, pero no conozco a nadie más que lo haya ni tan solo probado), creo que la idea de una liga de usar solo abominaciones exportadas a España en el año 2011 puede ser una buena idea, pero si acaso en un torneo totalmente independiente. --[[Clan Bone Breakers|'BB']] [[User:DarkRayoX|'DarkRayoX']] '-' [[User talk:DarkRayoX|'¿Alguna duda?']] '-' [[¡Aventuras en Pokoloseum!|'Mi novela']] link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHg5SJYRHA0&feature=related 14:08 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Oye Alvaro,yo tambien estoy deacuerdo con polo,como no quites la norma,yo y los demas,nos retiraremos,ya que`me parece una norma,si ofender,un poco estupida,ya que el torneo no es oficial de la quinta generacion,es oficial depkmn,asi que no deberia importar que pokemons usemos o no,asi que,por favor quita esa norma....Santiago poquitoquecontar 14:11 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Alvaro, si no quitas esa norma, yo también me niego a combatir.--' Maestro del sigilo Sly Cooper Cibermensajes El BloG ¡Leer esto! Cibertorneo En Ratchet & Clank Wiki ' 14:12 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Bla,bla,bla Entonces mañana a las 4-5 de tu país es, agrégame al MSN apenas veas este mensaje : pacoanduaga9@hotmail.com --'Paco.' 'Discusión.' ' 00:23 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Bueno, pues te estoy esperando. 'Paco.' 'Discusión.' ' 15:06 29 jun 2011 (UTC) HOLD IT! Explícame cómo puede un Thundurus ser más rápido que un Timid max Speed Raikou. 'Paco.' 'Discusión.' ' 19:39 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Paco: OBJECTION! Raikou tiene 3 puntos más de velocidad que Thundurus, por lo cual es más que obvio que hiciste trampa! Godot:*bebe café*: no te olvides de la habilidad de Thundurus, "Bromista", supongo que sabes lo que hace... Paco... Juez:Penalización por n00n! Paco NOOO! 'Paco.' 'Discusión.' ' 19:51 29 jun 2011 (UTC) ¿Ganaste 4-0 a Paco? Felicidades, en serio que no lo esperaba, después de todo lo que se había dicho de Paco. Tendré cuidado al luchar contigo. [BB]El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 22:26 29 jun 2011 (UTC) He dicho que tendré más cuidado al luchar contigo, no que no lo tenga cuando luche con Paco. [BB]El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 17:57 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Nueva pagina Ola alvaro,oye,me dejas crear una pagina nueva,seria una pagina destinada al juego competitivo y a las estrategias,contestame pronto vale???Santiago poquitoquecontar 21:24 4 jul 2011 (UTC) Vandalismo La plantilla Galería de Sprites ha sido editada por varios usuarios haciendo que no se pudiera visualizar en ningún artículo, creo que se debería poner esa plantilla como semiprotegida, ya que no es la primera vez que pasa. (Ya me encargué de que volviera a la normalidad) PD: Ya se que cuando he escrito esta entrada estabas de vacaciones, pero como eres el único administrador activo, te lo tengo que pedir a ti. [[Clan Bone Breakers|'BB']] [[User:DarkRayoX|'DarkRayoX']] '-' [[User talk:DarkRayoX|'¿Alguna duda?']] '-' [[¡Aventuras en Pokoloseum!|'Mi novela']] link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHg5SJYRHA0&feature=related 16:09 7 jul 2011 (UTC) Retirada oportuna Alvaro,me retiro del torneo,no preguntes porque porque no lo dire,lo que he pensado es que para que sea justo,todos los que se tenian que enfrntar conmigo,le pongas 6 puntos directamente,pero yo no luchareSantiago poquitoquecontar 10:33 9 jul 2011 (UTC) Propongo que se haga como en la copa de españa y se meta un jugador de soporte. Por cierto, aunque no te lo ha dicho, aprovechamos para luchar porque he pasado unos días en su casa (por la jornada 7). Gané 3-0. Él puede confirmártelo. Lo anotaré. [BB]El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 11:02 9 jul 2011 (UTC) Si,es verdad todo lo que dice--Santiago poquitoquecontar 13:21 9 jul 2011 (UTC) Liga PKMN Gané a Paco 4-0 en nuestro combate, mi Lilligant tuvo (demasiada) suerte durante el enfrontamiento [[Clan Bone Breakers|'BB']] [[User:DarkRayoX|'DarkRayoX']] '-' [[User talk:DarkRayoX|'¿Alguna duda?']] '-' [[¡Aventuras en Pokoloseum!|'Mi novela']] link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHg5SJYRHA0&feature=related 17:49 9 jul 2011 (UTC) Ayuda Necesitamos jugadores que se unan a nuestro clan, y nos preguntábamos si tú podrías y querrías unirte. Espero tu respuesta. PD: Soy Polo. Para la guerra de clanes tendré que darle tu e-mail a los líderes de los otros clanes para que puedan hacer los emparejamientos. Lo digo para saber si puedo hacerlo, si no te importa. 77.209.185.106 21:20 20 jul 2011 (UTC) PD: Soy Polo otra vez. PD2:Necesito saber también si estarás disponible a partir del lunes para luchar contra los demás clanes. Por favor, respóndeme, es urgente. Ok Sólo serán dos combates (uno por cada clan rival). Te avisaré de quiénes son tus contrincantes en cuanto lo sepa. [BB]El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 14:17 24 jul 2011 (UTC) Por cierto, con "el lunes", ¿te referías a hoy o al que viene? [BB]El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 14:43 24 jul 2011 (UTC) RE Lo haría, pero es que yo he perdido TODOS los poderes que disponía anteriormente (Me he dado cuenta al intentar renombrar una imágen) Según la lista, ambos somos burócratas, creo que el problema es que hemos perdido el título de administrador/asistente, y que sin ellos, el poder de burócrata no sirve para nada (Todos los otros burócratas disponen también del título de admin.) [[Clan Bone Breakers|'BB']] [[User:DarkRayoX|'DarkRayoX']] '-' [[User talk:DarkRayoX|'¿Alguna duda?']] '-' [[¡Aventuras en Pokoloseum!|'Mi novela']] link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHg5SJYRHA0&feature=related 15:14 26 jul 2011 (UTC) RE Lo haría, pero es que yo he perdido TODOS los poderes que disponía anteriormente (Me he dado cuenta al intentar renombrar una imágen) Según la lista, ambos somos burócratas, creo que el problema es que hemos perdido el título de administrador/asistente, y que sin ellos, el poder de burócrata no sirve para nada (Todos los otros burócratas disponen también del título de admin.) [[Clan Bone Breakers|'BB']] [[User:DarkRayoX|'DarkRayoX']] '-' [[User talk:DarkRayoX|'¿Alguna duda?']] '-' [[¡Aventuras en Pokoloseum!|'Mi novela']] link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHg5SJYRHA0&feature=related 15:14 26 jul 2011 (UTC) Creo que ya te los puse (O lo hiciste tu mismo), en caso contrario, avísame, que no domino muy bien la entrega de cargos. [[Clan Bone Breakers|'BB']] [[User:DarkRayoX|'DarkRayoX']] '-' [[User talk:DarkRayoX|'¿Alguna duda?']] '-' [[¡Aventuras en Pokoloseum!|'Mi novela']] link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHg5SJYRHA0&feature=related 15:36 26 jul 2011 (UTC) Problema En los artículos con código complejo, no deja poner la habilidad de DW, ya que delante sale }, y yo no puedo editar la plantilla, ya que mi ordenador no me deja. [BB]El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 14:39 29 jul 2011 (UTC) Ya lo sé, pero es que poniendo eso, sigue apareciendo mal. [BB]El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 14:49 29 jul 2011 (UTC) Pues a mí me pasa ésto: Archivo:Bulbasaru_pkmn.png [BB]El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 14:55 29 jul 2011 (UTC) Archivo:Edit_pkmn.png Cierto, vaya fail más tonto. [BB]El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 15:07 29 jul 2011 (UTC) Por cierto, Isma y yo hemos acordado que yo pondré las habilidades de DW de 1ª gen y él las de 2ª. Tú puedes hacer otra generación. [BB]El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 15:14 29 jul 2011 (UTC) RE Mi msn es darkrayox@gmail.com, a pesar de ser gmail, puedes agregarme aunque el tuyo sea de hotmail. Y lo de la plantilla, yo y Polo lo habíamos discutido muchas veces, ya que incluso con abreviaciones la descripción ocupaba demasiado y hacia ver los otros apartados demasiado grandes. [[Clan Bone Breakers|'BB']] [[User:DarkRayoX|'DarkRayoX']] '-' [[User talk:DarkRayoX|'¿Alguna duda?']] '-' [[¡Aventuras en Pokoloseum!|'Mi novela']] link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHg5SJYRHA0&feature=related 15:13 4 ago 2011 (UTC) Noticias ¿Puedo editar sobre las guerras de clanes ya? [BB]El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 14:29 5 ago 2011 (UTC) RE Los que has dicho son ubers, es que me tuve que ir a comer y dejé a medias la tier, en resumen de la actividad puse "Empezando la lista de ubers de la quinta gen según smogon" por ese mismo motivo. Pd: Lo de los movs opcionales me parece buena idea [[Clan Bone Breakers|'BB']] [[User:DarkRayoX|'DarkRayoX']] '-' [[User talk:DarkRayoX|'¿Alguna duda?']] '-' [[¡Aventuras en Pokoloseum!|'Mi novela']] link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHg5SJYRHA0&feature=related 15:14 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Wobbuffet Ha bajado de Uber. Wobbu es OU ahora, según Pokespain. [BB]El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 15:26 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Genesect Genesect es OU, no Ubah, que yo lo uso en Pokémon Online y me deja jugar en OU. EDIT: Esas tiers que me has pasado están muy mal, Mienshao no puede ser OU, Eelektross tampoco y Mandibuzz menos, además que de la quinta generación de momento solo se saben con certeza los Ubers (Se ha pensado en meter incluso a Thundurus a uber...) PD del EDIT: Mew es Borderline ahora [[Clan Bone Breakers|'BB']] [[User:DarkRayoX|'DarkRayoX']] '-' [[User talk:DarkRayoX|'¿Alguna duda?']] '-' [[¡Aventuras en Pokoloseum!|'Mi novela']] link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHg5SJYRHA0&feature=related 15:52 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Conseguí editar la plantilla estrategia para que aparecieran los movimientos opcionales, los puse al lado derecho de los recomendados, si prefieres que los ponga en otro sitio, avísame. --[[Clan Bone Breakers|'BB']] [[User:DarkRayoX|'DarkRayoX']] '-' [[User talk:DarkRayoX|'¿Alguna duda?']] '-' [[¡Aventuras en Pokoloseum!|'Mi novela']] link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHg5SJYRHA0&feature=related 10:47 7 ago 2011 (UTC) Habilidades He visto que en la habilidad Francotirador, ordenaste a los Pokémon que pudieran acceder a esa habilidad por tipo, creo que habría que decidir el patrón para su orden, ya que la búsqueda por tipo se hace algo complicada (Aunque con el uso del color, en cierto modo, también más sencilla), además de decidir como se harían las hileras (De 6 en 6, 5 en 5...). [[Clan Bone Breakers|'BB']] [[User:DarkRayoX|'DarkRayoX']] '-' [[User talk:DarkRayoX|'¿Alguna duda?']] '-' [[¡Aventuras en Pokoloseum!|'Mi novela']] link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHg5SJYRHA0&feature=related 09:49 8 ago 2011 (UTC) RE Es que he visto que vienen nuevos users, además, lo intentaré usar para atraer más gente, ya que aún está en proceso de inscripción. [BB]El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 11:28 10 ago 2011 (UTC) hai ¿quieres ser mi wikiamigo? ^^ 1GROUDONandSONIC1 22:08 29 ago 2011 (UTC) hai ¿puedo ser del clan bone breakers? →®©•«†»™←Archivo:Groudon_mini.gifArchivo:Groudon_NB.png¿?Archivo:Cara_de_Groudon.png 22:20 1 sep 2011 (UTC) Problemilla Oye, que lo mismo el viernes no puedo luchar al final, porque tengo una hernia en la ingle. Si ves que el viernes no me conecto, es que estoy en el hospital. Te he dejado este mismo mensaje en el msn. --[BB]El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 16:42 3 oct 2011 (UTC) A.A Hola Álvaro, dos cosas. La primera, no importa aunque suba algunas imágenes especiales para mi novela, ¿no? (Como , , , etc.) La segunda, gracias por el puesto xD Saludos, Shadow of Memories 20:35 28 nov 2011 (UTC) : Perrdona x sejir molestando hamijillu, pero bale poner en la descricion k es de la nobela? esk lla las tnjo suvidas. --Shadow of Memories 19:51 1 dic 2011 (UTC) : Por cierto, una última cosa. ¿Puedo crear una plantilla muy parecida a la Plantilla:Equipo, pero para poner en las novelas, y que debajo del nombre ponga el porcentaje de vida restante ( )? --Shadow of Memories 21:25 1 dic 2011 (UTC) ::: Listo, ya he terminado la plantilla... puedes verla aquí =P. Respecto a las imágenes, en 5 minutos están categorizadas como... ¿Imágenes de Pokémon Shadows Stalkers? Saludos (no hace falta que respondas =D) --Shadow of Memories 19:58 2 dic 2011 (UTC) Re:Oye... ok, gracias y por la otra cosa, descuida estaba bromeando xD. PD: Ve mi pokénovela (¡La Torre del Destino!). Portada con tutoriales Seria genial que en la portada pusieran un cuadro con tutoriales, ya que esto es un portal, y varias personas no saben como editar su firma o como crear un articulo. Hola, soy Crasher.1 12:43 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Equivocación y tutoriales Podrias borrar mi articulo de Pokemon blanco y negro, esque lo hice pensando que no existia, pero ahora que veo ya existia. Y otro favor que te queria pedir es que pusieras en la sección tutoriales de la portada algún tutorial y consejos para las pokenovelas ya que nose casi nada de esto. Archivo:Icono_Infernape.gif ' Hola, soy Crasher.1 Archivo:Charizard.mini.gif '''Algo que 'decir? Archivo:Zoroark_icon.gif '¡No olvideos checar mis 'sprites! Archivo:Blastoise.mini.gif' 21:12 22 dic 2011 (UTC)'' Amistad Hola, te venia a preguntar si querias ser mi wikiamigo Archivo:Icono_Infernape.gif Hola, soy Crasher.1 Archivo:Charizard.mini.gif 'Algo que 'decir? Archivo:Zoroark_icon.gif '¡No olvideos checar mis 'sprites! Archivo:Blastoise.mini.gif' 21:57 15 ene 2012 (UTC) Queria preguntarte si podria crear un articulo de fanons hechos por mi (como una "nueva generación") pero no sera una nueva generación, sino que sera solamente de evoluciones alternas (Como más evoluciones para eevee, tipos nuevos, etc) Archivo:Icono_Infernape.gif Hola, soy Crasher.1 Archivo:Charizard.mini.gif 'Algo que 'decir? Archivo:Zoroark_icon.gif '¡No olvideos checar mis 'sprites! Archivo:Blastoise.mini.gif' 22:35 15 ene 2012 (UTC). ¡Gracias! Intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda. Editaré más los artículos. 'Handikap Discusion Archivo:Riolu_MM.png Propuesta ¡Hola! Comence a hacer una sección extra en los movimientos que he editado que se llama "¿En que consiste?" y te quería pedir si puedo hacer un proyecto o algo parecido parecido para incentivar esto. Archivo:Icono_Infernape.gif ' Hola, soy Crasher.1 Archivo:Charizard.mini.gif '''Algo que 'decir? Archivo:Zoroark_icon.gif '¡No olvides checar mis 'sprites!Archivo:Victini_icon.gif''' 13:33 24 feb 2012 (UTC) .-. Alvaro, por que la portada se parece tanto a tu user? xd